School's Out
by TimeLord33
Summary: Darien and Bobby guard a witness with a 'little' help. My kids and I loved I-Man so I wrote this for them a while back, just found it. Sorry for the layout.


There once was a story about a man who could turn invisible. I thought it was only a story, till it happened to me. Okay, so here's how it works, there's this stuff called quicksilver that can bend light. Some scientist made it into a synthetic gland and that's where I came in. See I was facing life in prison and they were looking for a human experiment. So we made a deal, they put the gland in my brain I walk free. The operation was a success, but that's where everything started to go wrong.  
  
The Invisible Man  
  
'School's Out' by TimeLord33  
  
There have been times where I've really kind of liked the cop stuff we do at 'The Agency'. The chases, the detective work, arresting bad guys, it's challenging and fulfilling, usually. Today however Hobbes and I have the worst part of secret agent work, baby sitting. This particular baby is Paulie the Pushover, a street punk who got arrested for robbing a drug store, turns out he also works for a major drug dealer and the F.B.I. are pulling out all the stops to make sure he makes it to trial to put away this dealer. There have been two attempts on this guy's life so far, so 'The Official' volunteered my partner and me to stop the third. So here we sit in this crummy safe house where the only thing worse than the rotten coffee is Hobbes' crummy T.V. choices. A man can only watch so many game shows. "Hobbes, can we please turn on anything but this, a nice cartoon maybe?" I ask. My partner looks up at me disgustedly and says, "You know Fawkes, you could learn a thing or to from watching these things." "Like what, how much laundry soap costs? Give me that." And I grab for the remote. Just then there is a noise from out back and Paulie comes running in from the kitchen. "I saw someone out back." He stammers and hides behind Hobbes. Hobbes pulls his gun and motions for me to check it out. I walk into the kitchen, so our guest doesn't see my disappearing act, and access the biosynthetic gland in my skull. Willing the quicksilver to flood my system and cover my body, bending light around me making me invisible. Making my way into the yard I easily see the intruders, two kids from the catholic school across the street, looking very frightened. I step out of sight and disconnect my connection to the quicksilver covering me and it cracks and falls to the ground with a tingling noise. "Can I help you guys?" I step forward and ask. They are momentarily startled but then the older blonde boy, maybe 9, pushes the girl, probably his sister, behind him and says. "Are you the police?" "Why would you say that?" I ask. "Police use this house to watch bad guys all the time." Says the little blonde girl, poking her head out from behind her brother. "Cassidy, Ssh." Reprimands her brother. So much for a safe house, even the 6 year old can break our cover. "Are you the police?" He asked again, he looked scared. "Yeah, we are." I replied. Just then Hobbes kicked open the back door, gun pointed towards us. "Cripes, Fawkes can you play with the kiddies later we're trying to be low key here." He complained and holstered his weapon. "Move along kids play times over." "Hang on.' I told him and turned back to the kids. "What are your names?" "I'm TJ and this is my sister Cassidy, I think we're in trouble." He confessed. "Oh great, Fawkes are we going to have to arrest the school bully for stealing lunch money." I threw Bobby a look and told the two, "It's okay, my name is Darien and my partner there is Bobby, we'll help you, what happened?" "My teacher was sick today," started TJ, "and our substitute is this really mean guy. He took my pokemon cards, which I shouldn't have in school but I wasn't looking at them they were in my desk..." I stopped him, "It's alright, we won't need to tell anyone about that, get to the why your in trouble part." I prompted. "Okay, he took my cards and at the end of the day he wouldn't give them back. So after school when he wasn't in the room Cassidy and I snuck in to get them back." Cassidy continued. "While TJ was looking for the cards I sat on the chair next to the desk and accidentally knocked his briefcase over. It opened and there was a gun inside." "It was a rifle in pieces like the bad guys use in the movies." Continued TJ. Now Hobbes was interested he came down the porch stairs and squatted next to me listening intently to the kid's story. "Just then he came back into the classroom, he looked really mad. He went into his coat and pulled out a knife, Cass and I ran toward the open bottom level windows and crawled out as fast as we could. I heard the knife stick in the wall right by where we left." "Sounds like a hired gun, guess why he's here." Asked Hobbes not really expecting an answer. "When did this happen?" "Just now." They replied. Hobbes and I both stood immediately; the substitute must be a hit man after Paulie. And he could easily have watched the kids run over here and would no doubt be after them. As if on cue a shot rang out and shattered the wood on the garage next to where the kids were standing. I threw myself on top of the kids and hollered to my partner, "Go cover Paulie." He was already on his way into the house. I quickly used the gland to cover the two children with quicksilver turning them invisible. "Cool." They both exclaimed. "Now stay here, and don't move." I told them and turned to get up. My plan was to go invisible, sneak up on our assassin and knock him out before he knew what happened or anyone got hurt. It didn't happen that way, as I got up he was already there and he connected the butt of his rifle with my head, I fell to the ground stunned. "I want the kids and I want that scumbag squealer Paulie now." He yelled at me I was too dazed to tell him anything but I accidentally looked at the house, he followed my gaze then looked back at me smiling. "Thanks pal," he said, "don't go any where, I'll be right back for you." Then he headed for the porch. Half way up the stairs he seemed to trip on his own feet and took a nasty fall back to the ground. Standing up he wiped away the blood from a small cut over his eye he received from his spill. Angrily he started up the stairs again, as soon as he made it to the top the back door flew open, seemingly on its own, catching the criminal full in the body knocking him backwards so hard he fell over the edge of the porch and somersaulted to the ground bending his leg in an unnatural position. I was starting to come back to my senses and I realized that TJ and Cassidy, who I had made invisible, must be causing this mans troubles. I started to get to my feet, carefully eyeing our assassin who was doing the same. He was using his gun as a cane to help him up because it was obvious his tumble off the porch broke his leg, he was almost screaming in pain and anger. As he finally got to his feet, all his weight on the rifle, the rifle inexplicably came out from underneath him and floated through the air to be laid down by my side. The hit man stared at me in shock for a moment then fell forward on his face. A large flowerpot floated across the yard and fell hard on the criminal's head sending him into unconsciousness. Right on time, (not) Hobbes crashed through the back door gun pulled and pointing all over the place, he quickly surveyed the situation. "Nice work Fawkes," he commented, putting his gun away and pulling out handcuffs. "Not me." I answered. "Then who, hey, where are the kids?" Hobbes said looking around. At that moment the quicksilver covering them wore off and they became visible again. TJ standing by me and the gun and Cassidy by Hobbes and the hit man brushing the dirt from the flowerpot off her hands. "That was so cool, can we do it again?" TJ asked. "Not me," answered Cassidy, "that was freezing." Hobbes' eyes rolled up in his head. "Nice work Fawkes, not only did you expose these children to that top secret thing in your brain but you also let them apprehend a hired assassin. I'm sure 'The Official' will be thrilled." He added sarcastically. To make a long story short, 'The Official' was less than pleased, however not to worried, TJ and Cassidy promised not to tell anyone about the invisibility thing. 'The Agency' also gave them commendations for their heroic actions. TJs' teacher was found, tied up but unhurt, in her house and set free. Paulie the Pushover testified and sent the drug dealer up the river. And our friendly neighborhood hit man was sent to jail for a very long time. I just love a happy ending, don't you?  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
